


fever.

by pockybay



Series: Seb’s Soft Danganronpa Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Naegi Makoto, Sickfic, Takes Place In Early Chapter 2, Togami calls ramen peasant food, Tsundere Togami Byakuya, soft, thats it that’s the whole story, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybay/pseuds/pockybay
Summary: getting sick during a killing game is not ideal, and naegi needs someone to help him.





	fever.

**Author's Note:**

> another reupload from my wattpad wowie !!

Naegi was barely able to hear the faint ding dong of the morning announcement from Monokuma, instead having a loud pounding in his head that made him dizzy and confused. He was still half asleep, having just woken up, as he attempted to roll over in his bed. The sheets stuck to his skin that was bare with sweat, sticking to him as he moved over. Everything was a blur, he wrapped his clammy arms around himself and tried to ignore how cold he was, he just wanted to go back to a peaceful sleep.

After a minute or two of trying to fall back asleep Naegi realized that wasn't going to happen. He felt too gross to try to move and get up, and the pain he was in was just now catching up with his groggy brain. Everything hurt, he was shivering and sweating up a storm at the same time. He couldn't put the pieces together that he was sick, all he knew was that he wanted- needed it to stop. Stop hurting.

Finally giving in, Naegi opened his eyes. The painfully bright light hurt his head more than it should've as he blinked again and again, attempting to wake up a little. He shivered again as he forced himself to sit up in his bed, and he kept his blanket wrapped around him when he finally moved his legs over and put his feet on the cold ground.

He needed to get help. That's all Naegi can comprehend at the very moment, but it was enough to get him out of bed.

His knees almost buckled under his small weight as he stood, keeping one hand on the bedside table. Everything was still blurry, his teeth chattered and he shivered despite the fact that his pajamas were drenched in sweat. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to just go back to bed.

Although the pain was also the only thing motivating him to find someone else. He managed to move over to the door of his room, and with some struggling he managed to turn the knob. The cold of the hall flooded Naegi's senses and he pulled the blanket tighter around himself, trying to find some warmth within the thin blue fleece. He took another step, desperately gripping the side of the doorway, and let his bare feet guide him into the cold and confusing hall. At least, it was confusing to him at the moment, but he had gotten used to these halls within the past few days of being stuck at Hope's Peak Academy.

He blindly wandered down the hall, only actually taking a few weak and frail steps when he made it to the corner. He didn't think he had the energy to knock on one of the other student's room's door, so he simply hoped he could find someone in the hall, that way he wouldn't have to go far. Maybe he could find Kyoko, or even Taka or Mondo or whoever would be okay.

He didn't even comprehend how vulnerable he currently was, being sick during a killing game was the perfect opportunity to be killed. It wouldn't take that much, considering he already felt like he was dying.

He peaked around the corner, his eyesight was blurry but he managed to make out a tall shape that looked like a person. He was too sick to try to figure out who it was from so far away, even if they were only a couple feet away, so he attempted to walk closer to them, still dragging the blanket that hung around him.

"...Naegi? You look more horrid than usual."

It took a second to click, but he realized the voice belonged to Togami. Naegi leaned up against the wall, his eyes still squinted from waking up. "H... help?" He managed to weakly speak, his voice shaky and barely more than a whisper.

He felt a warm hand on his forehead, and he attempted to lean into the warmth but before he knew it, it disappeared again. Naegi frowned.

"Jesus, I didn't know you could get more pitiful. C'mon." Togami furrowed his eyebrows and tried to move around the sick boy, expecting Naegi to follow him.

Naegi panicked when Togami moved away and reached out to grab his arm. "D-don't, don't go." His voice still sounded hoarse and unused, but it was filled with more desperation than last time.

Togami stopped in his tracks, although he didn't pull his arm away. "I'm not, we're going to your room. It wouldn't be fun anymore if you got everyone else sick too."

Naegi took this as the time to steady himself, one hand gripping Togami's arm and the other holding the blanket around himself. He took a breath and attempted to walk with Togami back down the hall.

Soon enough, they managed to get back to Naegi's room with only a little hassle. Although Naegi was almost completely leaning against Togami's side. It was safe to say that Togami was extremely grateful no one saw them. He would never admit to helping this sad mess of a boy. 

Naegi sat down on his bed, hesitantly letting go of Togami and curling into a shivering ball with the now almost drenched in sweat blanket covering everything but the top of his head.

Togami only now realized he had little to no idea of how to help someone's who's sick. Sure, he's not an idiot and he knows the basics, but it's more of he's never had to take care of someone before. He never felt the need to. He thought about where he might be able to find some soup as he looked down at the sight of the "Ultimate Lucky Student".

Naegi looked up from where he had his eyes hidden under the blanket, and hazily glanced up at Togami.  
"Cold." He managed to mumble out.

Togami sighed and moved around to the other side of the bed, opening the closet on that side of the room and grabbing a couple extra blankets that were stored up there. How he knew they were there was beyond Naegi, although he couldn't care less at the moment.

Soon enough, the sick teenager felt more blankets being wrapped around him and he closed his eyes as he snuggled into them. Not that he really felt any better, but he was warmer than before, so that was a plus.

"I'm going to find you some soup, stay awake." Togami was about ready to turn around and leave the room before Naegi reached out for him.

"Byakuya..." He whined, and Togami cringed at the sight of Naegi's red and clammy face. He didn't even bother to correct the use of his first name, seeing as Naegi was obviously not in the right state of mind. "Don't-"

Togami interrupted him. "You won't get better sitting here and whining like that. I will be back." He uncharacteristically reassured Naegi, hesitantly patting the hand reached out to him. With that, he turned around and left the room, locking the door behind him with a key he had grabbed from Naegi's table.

Outside the room he was met with Kirigiri about to approach the door, assumingely to check up on Naegi since he wasn't at the dinning hall this morning. She seemed surprised to see Togami there.

"Togami? Is Makoto alright?" Kirigiri raised her eyebrows slightly, glancing at the door behind him.

Togami thought about telling her Naegi was sick, but decided against it. "Naegi is fine, don't worry over someone as weak as him."

Whether she wanted to push the topic further or not didn't matter as Togami walked away. He doubted Naegi would even be able to get up if Kirigiri decided to ring his doorbell anyways.

Togami wasn't sure why he hadn't just told her Naegi was sick, but something told him to not let anyone know just how frail Naegi's current state was. It also makes the game more interesting, since the others may assume that Togami had done something bad to Naegi.

He managed to get to the cafeteria without too much trouble, although he assumed Toko was probably looking for him. Or maybe she was currently Genocide Jack, but at this point who knows. He did see Asahina in the kitchen though, but she's not one to question where he was going. So, so far things were going as smooth as they could.

But now Togami didn't know what soup to get Naegi, of course he knew what soups he liked himself when he was sick, but all they have at the school is peasant food. Eventually he managed to find some 'Ramen', which there was plenty of packets of. It looked unreasonably cheap and took no effort to make, but it's not like he was gonna be the one eating it so it didn't really matter to him.

Togami carefully snuck back to the room with the bowl of hot soup, still having not run into really anyone. Perhaps they were all on the second floor, considering it had only been opened the other day. And it seemed to Togami that Genocide Jack was out, since Toko seemed to always quite literally sniff him out and follow him around.

He never imagined himself spending his precious time away from Toko taking care of Naegi. Being the Ultimate Lucky Student meant nothing, especially since Naegi didn't seem to possess any of that said luck. He only got into this school by chance, nothing more.

That being said, Togami still had no idea why he felt any sort of care or pity for him.

He unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it behind him and walking towards the bed. Naegi had managed to lie down, still wrapped up in however many blankets Togami could find. He placed the hot soup and a glass of water on the side table, gently shaking Naegi's shoulder to see if he was still awake. Sure enough, Naegi blinked open his eyes and looked up at Togami. Even a blind person would be able to tell how horrible Naegi felt, his hair was slick with sweat and poked out each and every way, his face was still red and practically burning, and he was still shivering despite the amount of blankets.

Togami sat at the edge of the bed and helped Naegi sit up. He put his hand back on the smaller boy's forehead and slightly scrunched up his face, there was no denying that Naegi definitely had a fever. A bad one at that.

Togami placed the hot bowl on Naegi's lap, a towel around the bottom of it so it couldn't burn Naegi's legs. He looked up at Togami with slight confusion.

"Eat it. I'm not going to spoon feed you." Togami stated, although there was less bite to it than his usual tone. 

Naegi smiled, albeit a bit dopily, but he didn't really expect Togami to actually take care of him since it was, you know, Togami we're talking about. He shakily picked up the spoon and started at the soup, which felt good on his throat.

Togami glanced away from Naegi, the smile he was given made him feel- nervous? Embarrassed? Flustered? No, the one and only Byakuya Togami does not feel any of those things at just a simple smile. Maybe he just felt slightly bad that he couldn't get Naegi something better to eat, but even that sounded unreasonable to him. Whatever, he decided, he wasn't going to think on this any longer. Togami took the time to take out some Advil he had grabbed from the infirmary and put it next to the glass of water.

Eventually, Naegi finished his soup with only burning his mouth once, and with the slight help from Togami he put it back on the side table.  
"Here." Togami handed him two Advils and the glass of water. Naegi seemed confused again.

"Advil. For your fever. I didn't think I'd have to explain this to you." Togami looked down at Naegi with an equally confused expression. "You're not that sick, are you?" 

Naegi shook his head a little and took the pills with water. He looked up at Togami and smiled at him again. It was lopsided and obvious Naegi was still hazy with fever.

This only made Togami glance away from him again, his face warmer than before with a frown. "What are you smiling at? Go back to sleep, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

Naegi seemed a little disappointed, but cuddled back up in the blankets without much hesitation. He did feel unreasonably tired, and his heavy eyelids closed without second thought. Soon he was back asleep, although he didn't look that peaceful with how sick he was.

Despite his words, Togami stayed with Naegi throughout the rest of the day. He had left to grab a book, but other than that he mostly stayed sat in a chair at the desk in Naegi's room and read.

At some point, the announcement that it was nighttime came, and Togami found himself passing out in the chair at some point late into the night. It was pretty obvious that it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but for whatever reason Togami would deny, he wanted to stay and... watch over Naegi. The dumbass could barely take care of himself normally, so no doubt something would happen now that he was in this state.

Most certainly, that was the only possible reason Togami stayed there.


End file.
